


Tamer of Beasts

by Haruno_Wolf17



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Wolf17/pseuds/Haruno_Wolf17
Summary: They thought it was only them. They didn’t know that there were eight of them. The last one found in the most unexpected region. Eight chosen ones tasked to protect the Pokemon World. “What?!? There’s another one?!?” “The Eight Chosen Ones,” “Eeeckk!! Why am I in the Pokemon World!?!?!?”





	Tamer of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon DOES not belong to me! It belongs to its rightful owner. ALSO, this fanfiction is made with the purpose of my own entertainment, just sharing it with others since... why not? This is not made to be used to gain profits or whatsoever. The only thing that belongs to me is my SI OC and plot.
> 
> DO NOT post this on any other website or translate it into another language. Ask me first if you really want too.
> 
> I'll also be posting this in Quotev, Fanfiction.Net, and Wattpad.
> 
> Also! This story is a fanfic of another Pokemon Fanfic(s) of BANIX - sama! BANIX - sama has several Pokemon Fanfics that are interconnected to each other which has lead to this fanfic, Tamer of Beasts! Shishishi! Though this is solely based on only two Pokemon Fanfics of BANIX - sama since they are what I regularly read and its "I Just Want To Travel The World" and "Histories of the Earth". Go check it out! They're awesome! Shishishi!
> 
> And yes, I asked permission from BANIX - sama to make this and post this. I don't want my fanfics to be copied and such that is why I don't want it to happen to other authors as well.
> 
> Actually... you may need to read BANIX - sama's Pokemon fanfics first. It's not really required to read them all but, for me okay?, most of the vital information is in the story "I Just Want To Travel The World". So read that one first, and decide for the rest. Reading BANIX - sama's story is quite vital since this IS a fanfic of, mostly, "I Just Want To Travel The World". Shishishi!! They can be found in Fanfiction.Net.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you! Hope you enjoy! Shishishi!
> 
> "Humans Talking"  
> 'Human Thoughts'  
> "Pokemon Talking"  
> "Pokemon Thoughts"

This shouldn’t have been possible… No. Not when things are getting much more complicated with Team Rocket’s plan to overthrow the Indigo League and the missing Legendary Birds. Then again, this could be helpful with all the problems… or not.

Still… if what I’ve found out about is true, then this could help us against Team Rocket and find out why were we reincarnated in the Pokemon World. To think… that I would find another ancient stone tablet that depicts a part of the prophecy must’ve meant something considering that I just suddenly found it. Well more like it hit me in the head with it. I guess finding Blob’s cells helps more than in one way.

Anyway, I still need to find out what happened to the Legendary Birds. If they were captured by Team Rocket or if they managed to escape from them and currently hiding to heal their wounds. Though I hope it’s the latter. It would be even harder to fight Team Rocket if they did manage to capture the Legendary Birds. They already have Mewtwo and now this?!

Feeling a headache coming, I release a deep sigh as I made my way to Volkner’s house. So many things happening what with Team Rocket’s incoming invasion, the missing Legendary Birds, the reincarnation, the prophecy, and finally, this new ancient stone tablet.

Seriously!? Why am I the one finding them!? Is it because of my job? Of course, stupid self! I’m a fucking historian! I don’t regret it but sometimes it gets frustrating. Especially when new puzzles come out that doesn’t solve any of the previous puzzles I’d found.

Continuing my journey to Volkner’s house, passing by the psychic type who keeps intruders out of the West Forest, who was grumbling something under her breath I’m not privy to, I followed the trail that would take me directly to Volkner’s house.

As I continue to think about all the things I still needed to do, the thought of telling the others of what I’d discover makes me nervous, anxious, and oddly enough excited. Maybe because I kind of want to know what kind of reactions they will make once they hear about this. No doubt this could be a good anticipated discovery, or maybe a bad one. I just hope it won’t blow on us.

‘Human! Human! Listen to the Great Le Porion this instant! Human!’

‘What is it now Blob?’ Can’t you see I’m busy panicking over here?’

‘I can see that perfectly human! But such a notion of discovering a simple thing to ignoring ye Lord is unacceptable!’

‘Yeah well, this isn’t such a simple discovery. It’s VERY important and VERY surprising.’

‘Hmph! It’s just another human! And while their appearance is a surprise, and a little troubling, shouldn’t you be happy that they might be able to help with all these messes?’

I was about to answer when we finally reached Volkner’s house. I immediately went inside, looking for the others knowing that Shannon should be in the garage while Velda and Akamu are out training in the backyard with Volkner.

Entering the living room, I was surprised in seeing Volkner there, which makes it easier to call the others considering that almost everybody is here, except for Skye who is still with the rangers but we’ll inform her once we meet up.

Volkner looked up from what he was reading and was about to say something when I raised my hand to stopped him. He shut his mouth close, a serious look crossing his face when he sees the same reflecting on mine.

”Volkner, are the seven ones here?”

“Five out of seven, flier is with her flock while shadow is still in the void.”

Making a code phrase for us to use when the subject is about our reincarnation is hard since we all agreed that little tidbit will stay between all of us. We finally settled in asking if all the prophesied ones are in the immediate area by using the number seven as the real code of what the topic will be. Answering how many they are out of seven confirms how many will know and saying their title will be the only one left to be informed about the information or findings one of us discover.

“You get Shannon and I get short stack and Akamu.”

“Right.”

Going to the garage, I was surprised to see that only Shannon was there. Professor Oak and the others seem to be gone which is strange since nowadays, they’re all in here making the M2 Bind.

Shannon looks up from what she was doing to see who enters the garage. She smiles when she sees it was me and stood up straight from where she was observing something. Though her smile drops slowly once she sees that I still have the serious look on my face. She worriedly bit her lip, looking as if she was trying to figure out what could have made me this serious.

“Shannon,” ignoring how she jumps out of fright, I immediately brought back her attention before her mind goes elsewhere trying to figure out what was wrong. “We need to talk with the others. I have found something and it might help us in why we were reincarnated.”

Shannon was about to say something but seems to keep it to herself for the time being, knowing that I will explain things soon enough. Shannon left the table, being careful not to bump into something considering how klutz she is. We left the garage once she reached me and went to the living room to see that everybody is already there. All looking serious and quiet while sitting down, knowing that this is something important.

Taking a seat in one of the two spaces left, I sighed again knowing that this will be a long discussion. I rub my face trying to hide the stress showing but from the looks exchanged by the others, it doesn’t seem to be working.

After an eternity when really, it has only been a few minutes of silence, Volkner straighten from where he sat and asked what everyone was probably thinking.

“So… Nova. What have you found out about the prophecy? And don’t worry about anyone else listening since I have my Gallade looking out to alert me if others are coming.”

I sighed again, distractedly thinking that I’ve been sighing a lot this day, and shakes my head to clear my thoughts. I look at the others seeing the serious yet worried looks I decided to just blurt it all out like how I’m used to saying things.

“There is another one of us.”

A sharp intake of breath follows as everyone’s eyes widen and eyebrows were raised. Heck, even Volkner sputters a bit from what I’d said. Not surprising though since even I didn’t expect to find this kind of information.

“W-w-what did you mean there is another one!?!”

Their reaction and synchrony were priceless unfortunately this is not the time for that. Still, “I know it’s hard to believe it, but it has something to do with the prophecy.”

“Oh great! It’s about the prophecy people made 500 years ago, again!”

“Shut up Volkner! It isn’t the time for your stupid speech! We need to know what Nova means about having another one of us!” Velda shouted as she looked at Volkner with a face full of annoyance and surprise.

“Well I’m sorry short stack, but you know that I already hate being a part of this invasion. I’m- “

“RETIRED! We know! We get it! But if will you just stop with the sarcastic commentary then maybe- “

“Stopping means to stop being my asshole-ish self short stack, but give me some credit over here! I have the right to react that way especially after finding out there is another one! We’re already having problems with shadow boy and now this!?!”

“Yeah well- “

“That’s ENOUGH you two!”Akamu’s sudden shout stops the bickering pair. The two looked like deerlings caught in the headlight which is funny with how similar they looked right now. Though I don’t think those two would like the comparison, Velda more so than Volkner who’ll probably just find it funny.

Their faces flushed slightly seeing how everyone is looking at them and sit back properly, not bothering to continue their spat.

“Nova, what did you mean exactly when you said there is another one?” Shannon’s question caught me off guard since I was still looking at the two who were bickering a while ago. I really need to stop getting lost in my head. This is getting us out of nowhere.

‘Hmph! Stupid human! You should stop thinking too much before those two other stupid humans start fighting again’

‘Right…’

“Earlier today I came across another ancient stone tablet where the encryption was the same as the one used in the prophecy. I thought it was the same one that I’d found in Unova so I decoded it to see if it was since we do not know the whole prophecy because some parts are eroded and the symbols are smudged. Unfortunately, it was not. It was supposed to be its continuation but at the same time not.”

Velda had a thoughtful look on her face as she repeats the last part of what I’d said. “Supposed to be its continuation but not?” She asked as she looked at me, “What does that mean Nova?”

The others stop thinking as well as they registered what Velda asked. “Well… from what I’d gleaned from it, this information was the continuation of the original prophecy yet it wasn’t supposed to exist or would have stayed hidden. Unless… something dangerous is gonna happen that will make it appear for us to ask the help of this trainer. So… the hidden trump card it is.”

Silence reigned once more. Disbelief is in everyone’s faces as well as worry. From the look of things, the future seems more darker than before. Why does trouble keeps filing up? Can’t it be just a simple matter where we just learn about why we were reincarnated, and not the fact that things are just getting more and more complicated?

‘Heck! Even Blob was speechless and worried when he also finds out about this.’

‘OF course I am worried! The balance of the world is at stake here stupid human! It might cause war not only between you stupid humans but also between the Legendary Pokemon! Hmph! You’re lucky I already promise you to help! Be thankful for that!’Blob replied indignantly as his little face peeked through my pocket. His cute little is in a formed that can be called a pout, but I’ve no doubt he won’t like that.

‘I know Blob, and I am, no… WE are thankful for that.’

‘And don’t you forget it stupid human! Stupid human! Belittling ye Lord?!’

“And where did you find that stone tablet Nova? Was it the same place where we found the main one?” Shannon inquire as I finished my conversation with Blob. Really glad that he’s gonna help us.

“No Shannon, it was in Kanto.”

“But that isn’t even in the same region Nova. You said you found it in Unova, so how did it get over there?” Akamu’s reason was right, it was too far away. But, “I went and look into the old map that was dated almost 500 years ago, and from what’ve seen, it’s just like in Earth where tectonic plates shift around which could explain that Kanto was either a part of Unova and has shifted away or that the stone tablet was really put in there.”

“If we’re really basing this on shifting tectonic plates then Pokemon who can only be seen in only one region should be found in other regions… but they’re not.”

Velda does have a point but how can we explain why the stone tablet was there and not anywhere near Unova. Was it put there on purpose? Or is it because of the shifting tectonic plates? Or maybe it was something else. More and more questions are forming with the main one being the need to be answered. Why is the stone tablet in Kanto rather than in Unova?

“In any case, we’ll find out more about that. What we need to know now is about the person you are talking about Nova.”Volkner’s question reminds me that I haven’t told everyone about the main reason why I called for this meeting.

“In the stone tablet that I’d decoded, it stated there that there is another one of us. The last member, the hidden trump card as they would say, who was also reincarnated and that they would help us in the upcoming battles.”

“A-a-a last member?!? H-hidden trump card!?”

“Yes Shannon, the last member. So instead of the Seven Sages, it was supposed to be the Eight Sages. But it’s kind of troubling though since they weren’t supposed to exist unless the situation is really dire.”

“I don’t think whoever they are would be a member of the Seven Sages Nova.”

“What do you mean Volkner?”

“You said that whoever this is, is the hidden one, right? The trump card? It entails that they would be the one who would help us greatly when it comes to taking down the rest of the Teams in other regions. Well not for me, I’m only helping in Team Rocket’s case because after that you guys are on your own ‘cause I’m- “

“Retired. We know Volkner but please continue on what you’re trying to say.” Akamu’s exasperation echoes our own. Seriously, Volkner really needs to stop reminding us that he won’t be joining the Interpol for long. However, something tells me that his retirement would end once Team Rocket’s invasion is done.

“Right, right! Sorry. Anyway, not only that but you’d said that they weren’t supposed to exist… unless something big is gonna happen. Will you tell us what you’ve decoded Nova? ‘Cause I wanna learn more about it.”

The others nodded, also wanting to know the whole encryption. Worried looks on their faces as the words ‘they weren’t supposed to exist’ repeats in their minds. It sounds foreboding and ominous. Something bad is gonna happen and we will need all the help they can get. Even from someone unknown.

I took out the paper where I put the translation of the text, happy that I didn’t destroy it yet to show to the others considering I might’ve missed something. After this I’m gonna destroy it to be sure, wouldn’t want this to fall on the wrong hands now right? Right. Anyway, I read what I’d managed to translate to the others.  
“Should the time comes the future remains bleak, and the other seven sages cannot change it, a new one shall appear. Displaced and reborn from the cycle of life alike the others, they shall arise from where they had hidden and help the seven sages… to support and fight with them… the hidden trump card… the last member… -“

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!! Should the future remain bleak? Cannot change it? Support and help us? This is getting more and more dark! I mean, it sounds like something really BIG and BAD is gonna happen!” Volkner exclaimed as he frowned. Creases appearing on his forehead stressed from what he learned. “And hidden?? Like from what region they can be found from? If that was the case and that in the prophecy we will be able to find one in each region, then what region are they from? Because as far as I’m concern, we already have one for each region, even if we still haven’t found our shadow boy.”

Shannon nods to what he said.“ Volkner has a point, there are only seven known regions as of now, and it has been a while since I last played or watchedPokemon.”

Even I can’t remember all the details but I’m sure that there is another region. One that has been with the original seven regions but has been hidden or not mentioned enough to escape my mind. What is it? What’s its name?

“Maybe Galar?” Velda suggested with a thoughtful look on her face. She is the youngest but she does remember more about the games or shows. Not only that but she seems to know more about the latest Pokemon shows and games. But even without knowing what region Galar is, something tells me it’s not the region we are looking for. Something that has been there from the start, not new.

‘Ughh!! Just what region is it?! What is its name!? I know it! But it keeps escaping me!’

“What is Galar Velda?” Akamu asked with confusion on his face. Everyone else leaned more towards Velda, eager to learn more about Galar.

“It’s a new region, Akamu, one that shows up after Alola. In that region, Gigantamax is the new trend wherein Pokemon can change into the size of a giant with new boosted powers. Like Mega Evolution but without the need of Mega Stones and all Pokemon can do it, I think… I’m not sure though. I think the Pokemon there can Mega Evolve and Gigantamax at the same time but I’m not sure about that as well since it was really new at that time.”

“T-t-that’s kinda overpowered don’t you think? But the possibilities! Like how big are we talking about Velda? Does something happen to their DNA to allow them to turn huge? How is it possible? What kind of power boost are we talking about? How much does it affect the Pokemon? How long- “

Shannon’s onslaught of questions managed to scare Velda away a little. Though it’s funny to see Shannon getting too excited about the new region, especially with that kind of ability. To think… no! Nova get your head back on point! This is serious! You need to remember what region we are looking for!

“Alright woah Shannon!! Calm your Ponyta there! You’re going waaayyy out of topic here! You can ask short stack later about that. Right now, we need to focus first on what region the last one is located and if they are really from Galar.” Hearing Volkner’s voice kind of reminds me of something he had said when they all found out that each one of us was reincarnated. But what?

“Funnily enough, there are seven regions in total as well if we exclude-”

“Orre.” I whispered so quietly that the others didn’t manage to hear it due to being busy discussing the Galar region as Volkner’s voice rang in my head clear as day as I finally remember the last region which everybody disregards due to its inner conflict. Orre! It was so obvious too! One of the last main regions that makes up the Pokemon World before Alola and Galar came around! Even if it was not part of the Pokemon League.

Not only that, the fact that the title of the last member is located hidden between Skye and Velda’s title position makes it so that Orre is the only region that can be possible for that.

Happy with my discovery, I looked up at everyone, idly noticing that I’d put my head down to think, I saw everyone still discussing about Galar. Needing to make sure they didn’t just decide that Galar was the region where our final member is, I called out, “Guys! The region where our mysterious final member is in the Orre region!”

“WHAT!?!?” Four voices exclaimed, which ouch, as they all whirled around to look at me, their jaws almost touching the floor. Smiling at them, triumph and adrenaline coursing through my veins I explained how I’d come to this conclusion.

After my explanation, everyone sat there dazed, as if they couldn’t believe that Orre was the one. Though I know how it feels considering how Orre is the most war-stricken region there is, even up ‘till now. It’s kind of worrying.

“To think that it was Orre all along. And we even got excited about the Galar region too.” Volkner’s disbelief can be heard loud and clear from his voice. Face still in baffled amazement and amusement that they didn’t think that Orre was the region where the last member of our group is. “Orre is one of the main regions with Alola being the new and last discovery as far as I remember. No offense Akamu.”

“None taken.” Akamu reply with a smile on his face. Happy that they finally found where their last member is.

“You know Volkner, it was because of you that I managed to remember Orre was the region we are looking for.”

“Ohh? How so?” Volkner asked radiating smugness as he leaned back in his chair, quite happy to know he was the reason as to how I managed to conclude it was Orre from the start. Velda rolled her eyes beside him, showing annoyance with how smug Volkner is.

“Remember that time when we were discussing what our titles are? You said something about how there is one of us in each region except for Orre.” I watched as everyone, except for Shannon who was not there at the time busy with the M2 Bind, finally remembers what Volkner had said that day.

Shannon just looks at me in question wondering what fully happened that day. I just gestured at her, telling her with my actions that I’ll tell her all about it later. “Not only that, but our last member’s title is wedged between Skye and Velda, hidden as though it doesn’t want to be found.”

Akamu frowned in thought, something must have been worrying him from the way his face twist like that as if he has eaten something foul. Before I can ask him what’s wrong, Volkner asked something I’d never consider before.

“If our last fellow reincarnator is really in Orre, then what is the possibility that he or she is still alive up ‘till now?” His face may not show a single emotion when he asked that, but I can see a flash of worry in his eyes before it disappeared completely. It is quite worrying that our last member is in Orre, where war is currently taking place.

“They could have been dead, if this prophecy wasn’t taking place.” Velda reply with a thoughtful look on her face. She continues, “Especially now that Nova has found that single piece of information. She wouldn’t have found anything about the last member if they didn’t survive in that place.”

Velda is right. No matter how low the possibility of them surviving in Orre, there is still a chance that they are alive. And with their title hinting to what their type affinity is, I have no doubt that they can survive that place. Maybe they even managed to fix that place up. But if that was the case, then they might not be able to help out much in taking down the Teams in other regions since Orre has its own problems.

“What Pokemon typing is attracted to them, Nova? I’m quite worried because they might be younger than Velda right now and I don’t want them to be a part of taking down Team Rocket, even if they were reborn in Orre.” Akamu asked firmly, bringing in to the light of his worries and the question of what their Pokemon tying affinity is.

“I-I-I’m sure they’re alright Akamu. I-I-I mean they are a part of the prophecy, surely nothing will happen to them that would kill them.” Shannon offers Akamu a wobbly smile, trying hard to hide the worry in her eyes but to no avail.

Akamu frowned even more and clenched his fists. Finally, he explodes. “Alive? Sure, a 100 percent. But whole? I don’t think so. Just look at what happened to Mary and me, Alola is not even as dangerous as Orre. Not even the prophecy would keep them safe! In Alola the most dangerous thing is the Beasts and territorial Pokemon, but in Orre? Everything there is dangerous! Hell! There is even a civil war that is happening there!!”

Everyone leaned away from Akamu after he explodes. Akamu saw this and took a deep breath, trying to gain control of his anger. As he does this, everyone returns to their previous position and let Akamu calm himself down.

Volkner sighs after a few minutes. His sigh caught everyone’s attention but he paid no attention to us. Instead, Volkner looked straight into Akamu’s eyes and says, “Akamu, I know you’re worried, but so am I, so is everyone else! But we can’t do anything about it right now. We can’t go there to see since we need to plan and prepare for the invasion. Then there is our shadow boy that we still need to find.”

He rubs his hands roughly in his face, making me see that Volkner has gotten a littler paler since I last saw him. Alongside with the eyebags, Volkner looked tired. Maybe I should have told everyone else after the invasion. That way they won’t be distracted about this. Then he suddenly looked at me, as if he heard about my thoughts.

“Nova. It’s fine, don’t blame yourself over this. It may not be a good time but new info is better than none.” Shannon’s voice surprised me as I whirled around to look at her. I didn’t think she knows what I was thinking about. Then again Shannon is my closest friend here, so I’m not surprised that she knows what I’m feeling right now. Volkner nods his at what she had said as if he agrees to it.

I wonder if we’ll meet this missing member soon. Or will it be after Team Rocket’s invasion? Whenever that is, I hope it’s soon. I can feel that shit is about to happen and it’s only the beginning. Hearing someone mumble, I looked around until my eyes landed on Velda. She seems to be saying something but it’s too low for me to hear.

Finally, Velda looked at me and asked, “What is their title Nova? We didn’t get to hear it since someone…” Here she looks at Volkner accusingly but she turned her gaze back to me, ignoring Volkner’s offended look. “Interrupted before you can say it. Surely by the way you’re not worrying about them too much means that their likelihood to survive is high, right?” She stares at me seriously, something I can normally see on her face but not on someone her age.

At her question, everyone finally settled down and look at me. Waiting for me to say their title. The one that would prove to anyone that they are still alive, and I’m betting on my life on that.

“It’s… “

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but Ao3 doesn't allow my works to be bold, underline or italize and it's kind of annoying. If you guys can, please comment how to fix this! Please!! I'm begging you!!


End file.
